Will we have our happy ever after?
by fictionguru
Summary: A sequel to Will we have our forever after.Nessie and Jacob have the forever they fought for.Their entire future lies ahead of them.But the past is still haunting them.And they think their enemies are dead,but are they all really dead or hiding and waiting for a chance to take revenge?When will they finally get a chance to be happy?Will their forever be happy or eclipsed by sadness
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I can only ever dream of owning it.

_A.N.__ Hello dear readers. I'm back with a sequel to Will We Have Our Forever After. Just a tiny little note. This part will have an equal share of Embry and Leah as much as Nessie and Jacob. Hope you'll like them too._

_For my new readers I have a tiny little summary here in case you'll cannot read the entire first part. All those who've read the first part can skip the summary._

_**Summary**__: Two best friends in a world of supernatural where dangers never left them. All Renesmee Cullen ever wanted was to stay happily with her family and friends and a special friend, Jacob Black. And all Jacob Black ever wanted was to make his imprint, Renesmee Cullen happy and safe. But the Volturi never left them alone. With time and situations they learned they loved each other. With a very cruelly crafted plan the Volturi first created a diversion and then ambushed Nessie who was running away from Jacob because she did not belong in La Push with his friends and family but they needed Jacob. So she left him thinking she did it for good. Jacob came and saved her against all odds. But the war had gone out of hands. The war had ended with the death of Volturi and also in the war died Carlisle, Esme, Sam, Emily, Tanya, Kate and Garett._

_Jacob and Renesmee swore that being apart doesn't work for them and that they'll stay together forever and always love each other._

_In the war, Leah had imprinted on a hybrid who died within a few minutes in the war. In her sadness she mistakenly pushed Emily who was pregnant. Emily died along with Sam who was hurt in the war, giving birth to a boy and made Leah his guardian. And Andrea who was Embry's imprint was bitten when she tried to save Embry. Now she is a vampire and their imprint broke. And for unknown reasons Embry and Leah both imprinted on each other._

_Edward and Bella tell Renesmee and Jacob a truth they had learned from Aro's mind during the war that would affect their entire future. Ness would freeze in a year and a half and then she would never be able to have kids. Ness really wants kids and but Jake isn't too sure. He doesn't want Ness to be hurt and nor is he ready to have kids with Ness who is only six years old. In the end he asked Ness for some time to think it through._

_The first part ended with the wives of Aro and Ciaus, Sulpicia and Athenodora swearing to take revenge on Cullen's for killing their mates_.

Chapter 1

**Nessie's POV**

"Any improvement?" Emmett asked as he joined Jake and me after we finished our hunt.

And we both sadly shook our heads.

"But why? I thought the imprint bond is too strong to resist." he said.

"It is and we don't know how they are doing it. Leah will not leave the baby and get out of the room and Embry won't give up trying on Andrea. And yet they imprinted. There are no legends, no stories to explain this." Jake said without any emotions.

"Well I hope whatever it is sorts out soon. Both have suffered too much and deserve happiness." Emmett said.

"It isn't easy for them." Alice said suddenly coming from behind. I jumped but Emmett and Jake looked unaffected.

"What?" I asked.

"This being apart is not working well for them. Don't you'll see it? Even though Leah is all the time in her room, her eyes and ears are all at the door hoping Embry would walk in. And Embry feels horrible that just because Andrea is now a vampire, their bond broke. So he is trying to make it work with her, but he cannot even stand Andrea now. I guess he is afraid that he might hurt Leah as he still has feelings for Andrea. And believe me he is trying super hard to fight his feelings for Leah."

"I guess I need to go back to La Push. Talk to the elders. We have to find a solution. If they don't want this, then I think they shouldn't be forced." Jake said after a moment's silence. His expression was stone hard and his voice cold. He was tired and confused. He was hurt and broken on the inside. But on the outside he was the Jake I never knew. Only a week had passed since the horrible war. A week since we had lost our loved ones. School and everything else was put on a hold. Until everything would be fine.

"When should we leave?" I asked Jake.

His eyes became soft when he looked at me,"I'm sorry Ness, but I have to do this alone. I'll go and be back by evening. Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it."

"But-" I started but Alice put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's just a day Ness. He'll be busy all the time with the elders and the pack meeting. He won't even be able to see you." But Alice's expression sent some other message to me. And I understood. Give him time and space. He has too much weight on his shoulders.

Did life ever play fair? Because if it did, we would've all been happy right now. But here we were trying to join bits and pieces of our broken lives, learning to adjust living without love and guidance of family and friends, trying to find happiness in whatever was left.

Jake looked at me and I nodded. He bent down to give me one quick kiss but I held on to him. Being away from him at this moment was not something I could handle. I too am in pain and agony. Plus I had all the blame and guilt over my shoulders. And if he left me even for a few minutes, I could start having a panic attack. Maybe something worse.

"Come back to me soon. Please!" I passed to him with my power.

"I always will be back to you. I promise." he said and kissed me on my forehead once before running into the woods.

I saw him leave and didn't take long for me too crumble on the floor like a broken glass.

"It's just a few hours Ness. He is going to be back. He promised." Alice said trying to calm me down.

"I know he'll be back Alice. But how will we be happy in all this when there is nothing ahead of us but a list of endless problems? He is hiding his pain, a pain that I caused. We have forever. But will we be happ ever after?"

What would be the point of forever after if it would not be a happily ever after?

_A.N. Hello! So here it is. The first chapter of Will We Have Our Happily Ever After? A sequel to Will We Have Our Forever After?_

_So how is it? I know it totally sucked! I just didn't know how to start this one! An awful writer's block! So good, bad, ugly, throw whatever you want at me._

_And...Breaking Dawn part 2 is not much away! So who all are excited? On the downside it's releasing a day before my exams! Talk about bad luck! I can't wait to see Jacob! And Renesmee too! But Jacob! Taylor Lautner 3 Hehe. I'm going crazy with excitement!_

_Hope you'll like this. And please please please review even if you have to say it was awful! Thank you:)_


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Only SM owns it.

Chapter 2

Jacob's POV

"I'm sorry Jacob, but there is nothing I can do. Nothing can break an imprint bond. It's formed for a reason and it's forever. There has to be a reason why both of them imprinted on each other. It's the first time we've ever had a female wolf and a double imprint." Old Quil said. His voice hoarse and cracked in this old age.

"Leah had just lost her imprint and Embry's imprint was broken! This is some kind of cruel joke fates are playing on them. They never even liked each other. Leah was always kind enough to keep reminding Embry that he was a bastard and Embry was always kind enough to keep reminding her that she was a freak. They could've never wanted it. In those few hours with Andrea, Embry had never been more happier and even though Leah didn't even know the guy she imprinted on she was grieving for him! So there can be no reason for this imprint! They have to be freed of it." I shouted. I had run out of patience. I had lost my loved ones in the battle. My father wasn't keeping really well. All the other pack members were really pissed off with how things had gone in the battle. And I am supposed to be their leader and make it all ok for them even though I can't do it for myself? Most important of them all was, Leah and Embry's case. An unwanted imprint that tied them together when they already had enough shit to deal with on their own. And then I had my imprint who wouldn't stop blaming herself for this war. Add to the fact that she was six and ready to have kids with me. It sounds so wrong and so disgusting. I hate myself now for even starting to like her when she turned seventeen around physically. If I hadn't told her I had loved her that day maybe she wouldn't have dreamt of a future with me and maybe that way her dreams wouldn't have been shattered.

How had time passed so quickly? Six years ago, there was Sam who was taking care of the entire pack expect my little one so that I could be free of duties and protect my imprint. Six years ago Leah had moved away to escape her pains and Embry and Seth and Quil took online courses to keep themselves educated. Six years ago all the younger wolves had agreed to stay in Sam's pack because he was the one who was there for them, who had been there for me too. He was the better leader without doubt. And I was glad they chose to be with Sam. Because I never wanted to be the leader. Six years ago I had come to trust Carlisle and Esme a lot. Esme reminded me so much of my mother. She was cut out to be a mother figure for everyone it seemed. And Carlisle was always generous and helped the wolves at any time.

And six years ago my Ness was a baby who would love to sleep in my arms and who showed me that she wanted a pony or a bicycle or how she wanted to once ride on a plane to see what it feels like in air. She wanted to swim in the ocean to see what really was under the calm waves. She was like my little sister who loved competing with me in any and everything. And I loved to watch her win. Who got all worked up at the tiny little bruises I got. When she grew a little older and she started...developing, she felt awkward and weird and I felt the same. Bella and Edward weren't really comfortable with me being so close to her at that time. But I stayed right by her because I knew she needed a friend who wouldn't change. They didn't let me sleep anymore in the same room as her. They didn't let me kiss her good night on her forehead. So I didn't do all those things because they were right. I spent whatever time I could with her being her best friend and then ran back home my night, repaired cars at the garage with Quil and Embry and earned my living. And then ran back again by two-three at night to guard her in my wolf form in the forest. And then when she started turning physically sixteen, guys started noticing her. On the few occasions we could go out in public for a dinner or for shopping there were guys whose eyes I wanted to gorge out just for looking at her. Now I feel bad for Edward. He could actually know what went on in those filthy minds. And then she started noticing me. The friend who had always been there for her. The friend who should've been enemy but for some reason was always there for her. She had a crush on me. And I suddenly felt my feelings for her change too. I started noticing her too. And I absolutely hated the fact that I started liking her too. I hated myself for not having better self control. And then when she had wanted to go back and help her family and give herself up I just couldn't bear anymore keeping it within me. She had to know what she meant to me so she wouldn't ever think of leaving me.

All was well six years ago after the Volturi had left. Until they decided to come back again. We killed them all. We made sure they never hurt us again then why am I still not satisfied? Why do I feel they deserve something worse than death for what they did to us? My father didn't bring me up to be the kind of person who would be revenge thirsty. He brought me up to a be a man who people would look up to. To be a nice, humble leader.

And I was doing a miserable job at it!

"No Jacob. Things happen for a reason. And this has happened for a reason. The wolf magic is older than anything around here on this land. And it's always protected us and made us stronger. It works in mysterious ways. But this magic always helps us. So trust this magic. We might not be able to see it today, but tomorrow you'll see why the fates did what they did. You'll see." Old Quil said still keeping his faith in the old wolf magic that had brought us to what we are now.

I wish I had his faith. The hope that one day it would be alright. But I just can't keep my faith that something good is gonna come off from this unwanted imprint. It's shocking how they've still resisted it. Even though Alice said it was painful for them, it seems they are dealing with it alright enough. Leah is only bothered about the little baby and Embry is trying to work things out with Andrea. He is trying to get her like animal blood and trying to get himself to like her. But how? Being away from Ness is so painful. Like my heart is being pulled so badly in another direction that it hurts still standing here. It used to be easier than this a few months back. Maybe because we were still in the best friends phase.

"But what do we do about them? They won't talk to each other. Embry is hell bent on working things out with Andrea. He is being pulled towards Leah but he is fighting it and Leah doesn't look anywhere except her...I mean Sam and Emily's child. It is clear they don't want it. Can't you see they are fighting it! And the last time I checked fighting an imprint was impossible. And what I also don't get is how did Leah imprint? She cannot heal like us anymore. Her wounds are still big. Edward had to tape her up. I can't even remember the last time we had to use bandages. And all her senses have become dull. She hasn't tried to shift. But I'm pretty sure she is not a wolf anymore." I said.

"Jacob I don't know what really is happening. But those two should give...no no they have to give this a chance. Maybe it's finally time for Leah to stop being the protective one and being protected. Maybe that's why she is becoming human. Her reason to exist as a wolf has ended. And fates have given her a soul mate too. Now its finally time for her to live the life she always dreamt of."

"But what about him?" His theory for Leah seemed reasonable, but what about Embry?

"Maybe Andrea had to come into his life and be his imprint so that she could save him in that war. Maybe she was just meant to do that so that he could be with his true imprint."

Well that kind of made sense. But how could I get Leah and Embry to listen to that?

"Have faith my dear boy. Have faith. Everything happens for a reason. Everything." Old Quil said before raising his hand and dismissing me.

The old man had me more confused than the time I had entered in his house for help.

I headed back home and saw Rachel and Paul with dad. Dad was on his bed and Rachel was telling him not to eat so much fried and refined food. While Paul just stood besides her knowing my old man didn't really have a lot of time. He had grown old and weak and looked like he was in pain. And with all that happened in the war, it really took a toll on him.

"Hey old man. I see you can't really live without me." I said trying to smile.

"Jacob! You do know I'm your father, right?" he asked.

"Well my birth certificate says so."

"Then you should show your old man some love and show me your face so that I know you are well and safe after...after that war. Where is Ness?" he asked looking around.

"I'm here Billy." Ness said suddenly entering the room with her beautiful scent filling the air. Her breath was ragged. She must've run really fast to come here. And right then all my pain just ended. My heart was back at it's place. And her hand slipped in mine just where it belonged.

"Dad is on his way. Rachel had called." she passed me. I nodded.

"Ness, did you also not miss me? I don't really have much expectations from my son, but you... I thought I was your favorite uncle."

"You are Billy. You always will be. I just didn't know if it would've...been a good time to come back after all that has happened because of me." she said and my hold on her hand tightened.

"Ness it wasn't your fault." I said trying to control my anger. "It was the Volturi's fault and now they are dead. You will be accepted no matter what."

"Ness how can you know you are not accepted here unless you have tried. People who have suffered in life always look for someone else to blame for their sadness, that doesn't mean you really are responsible. Like Jake said, those responsible are dead. Now go and try. It will take time but I know they will like you. It's impossible not to like you." Dad told her. Maybe I never agreed with my dad before, but now was a perfect time to tell him he couldn't have been more right.

"We'll try Ness. We have to." I said swearing we would make this place our home one day where everyone would like us.

Edward entered a moment later. He checked dad's breathing, blood pressure, pulse. He tapped a few places on his back. He lifted his left hand a couple of times.

"Does it pain here?" He asked pressing certain points on his chest.

"A little."

"Jake, I think we should talk outside. You'll should come too." He said looking at Paul and Rachel.

"Hey I want to know what is wrong with me!" Dad shouted.

"Of course Billy, but I don't wanna give you tension for no reason. You should rest. Ness can you please stay here and look after Billy?" Edward asked.

"It'll be alright." She passed to me and said the words out loud to dad before dad could protest. She reluctantly let go of my hand and nodded.

"Jacob he needs to get a few tests done. Like electrocardiograph and stress test." Edward said in a low voice.

Ok from the little biology that I remembered I knew these tests meant there was something wrong with his heart.

"Does that mean..." Rachel started.

"He had had a silent heart attack. His heart sounds a little erratic and the blood flow has considerably slowed down. He must've not even realized he was having a heart attack. He must've brushed off the back and chest and left hand pain plus he was under a lot of stress and his diet since the past few years hasn't been any good. So I think you should take him to a hospital and get him checked. Mostly he'll require a surgery. It's an easy surgery. They'll put a stent in his artery and he'll be fine."

My dad had a heart attack. He had a heart attack and I wasn't there to take care of him! What kind of son am I? I knew I was a bad leader, I know I'm not even a good soul mate otherwise my love wouldn't have been in so much pain. And now I'm a bad son too.

"Jacob, these attacks happen all the time in old age. And you couldn't have known. This isn't your fault. And neither are you responsible for her pain. Like you said before, those responsible are dead now. You are the one thing that's taking her pain away." Edward said.

"Right." I said nodding my head, though not really believing it.

Rachel fell down on the floor in shock but Paul had hold of her.

"He will be...he will be.." She tried to say something.

"He will be alright. But we need to act quickly. I'll make sure he gets the best of doctors." he said. But I shook my head. I wanted him to do it. Not some less experienced human. This was my dad! He needed someone who knew medicine like the back of his hand. Someone like Carlisle. But Edward will have to do it now.

"If that's what you want." he said.

"What?" Paul asked.

"Jake wants me to carry out the operation." Edward said.

"Jake man, I get you trust him but this is Billy we are talking about. Will he allow it? You think it'd be-"

"Edward knows more about medicine than any doctor in any hospital. And yes Billy will agree to it. Ness has made it possible for us to trust each other. I trust Edward. And I'm sure he does to. No more discussion." I said turning back to the room, but as soon as I turned I realized I didn't want to be the one telling this news to Billy.

"I'll do it. If you want." he said reading my mind.

"No. Umm I should do it." I said and went back in taking Nessie's hand for support.

"I'll say." She passed and started before I could talk.

"Billy, we need to get you to a hospital and then you need to get a surgery and then you need to come back home, stay healthy, eat healthy and take you medicines. This was a..."

"A heart attack." I completed.

"And you have to do all we say. No arguments." Ness said.

"When have I done things you'll have said no to? Its nice to see so many kids care about this old man. And you'll make the face as if I'm dying. It's just a heart attack."

"No dad. It's not just a heart attack. You were lucky it wasn't severe. After mom died I have learnt not to take life for granted. So you better do what we say." Rachel said.

"Alright alright Rach. I'm not going anywhere. Relax princess." dad said hugging Rachel.

"We should go Jake." Paul said. And I remembered the meeting.

"I'll stay. You go." Ness passed. I nodded and kissed her on the head.

"Jake just let me know when you want me to do it. I'll have to run a few tests before I operate." Edward said in a whisper.

"You can start right away if you like." I thought as I left the house.

"It's not gonna be good." Paul said.

"I know."

"But mate I have to kind of agree with them." he said and I just nodded that.

We shifted in the woods keeping our clothes under the tree. Only Quil was a little late. But I couldn't blame him. With the Volturi dead, there were now vampires everywhere running free knowing there was no one to punish them. He had to make sure his imprint was safe.

"I'm sorry." he said. And in his mind passed images of a nine year old Claire playing football with some guys who purposely hurt her just to show girls couldn't play. And Quil just wanted to break all of their ten year old necks.

There was tension and sadness and hatred and restlessness in the pack. And the younger wolves didn't really make an effort to hide it. Or maybe they weren't still really good at hiding it. I took my time before starting, examining their minds. They did the same with mine. With Sam gone now there was only one pack. No more hiding, no more secrets.

"Leah and Embry imprinted on each other! Why didn't you tell me that before dude! And Seth neither did you!" Quil spoke first.

"Because that is not the reason behind this meeting." I said before he could force Seth to say something. Suddenly my voice had that edge it never had before. It was stronger and compelling even without trying.

"So what? You gonna force us into following you? Make us like her." Collin asked voicing the younger wolves except Drew, Michael and Luke.

"No I would never do that. I have to stay here for my father. And Ness would be here too. I get that you'll blame her for it, but can you'll stop for a moment and see whats going on in her mind. She feels terrible that everyone is blaming her. That's the reason she ran away that night. Because you guys don't like her. You'll have never given her a chance. And everyone deserves a chance. And she isn't even responsible for anything. She was just a name used as a bait by the Volturi to kill the Cullens and use us."

"Everyone does deserve second chances. But not them. Hell she shouldn't even exist! How could a human be so naive and have a kid with vampire. It's wrong and twisted and evil." Collin said.

"Look I'm no judge on what is wrong or twisted or evil but she is the reason for my existence. I don't wanna force you to shut up, so you better watch out when you talk about her."

Surprisingly he did shut up. Even when I tried not using my Alpha voice.

The younger wolves were in agreement with Collin. But Seth, Quil, Brady, Luke, Drew, Mason and Michael knew better. On the other hand Paul and Jared were of mixed opinion. They had no love for Nessie but they didn't hate her. Least of it thought she was an abomination. They knew how it worked. How it was to imprint and do anything to love and protect that imprint. How your own existence was tied to each beat of her heart. The way she smiled-

"Jeez don't give me a nausea Jake. We all know you can't live without her. I do blame her for all that has happened to me. I was robbed of my normal life. But I guess she deserves a chance to fit in her. Sam allowed that guys. And if Sam could then so could we. If tomorrow I imprint and she is in danger I would've ordered you guys to protect her had I been the Alpha. Jake doesn't do that. Hell he doesn't even want to be the Alpha. But he has been thrusted upon with it because it's his right and not only by birth but he has proved himself. So I guess the least we could do is give her a chance." Mason said who until recently was on Collin's side. But the recent war had made him embrace his role as the protector of our land and tribe.

"So it's settled. You'll give her a chance." I said feeling happy after so many days.

A.N. Hey! Sorry for the late update. I'm kinda in the middle of exams.

So Breaking Dawn part 2. A good ending don't you'll think? I liked the fact that they didn't go too much away from the book. In short a fitting finale to end a great saga.

So do you like it? I know it's really boring initially. But it will pick up. So good, bad, ugly. Just throw any review at me. Even if its just a word or smiley. Thank you for reading. Have a great day.

P.S. Thank you missionarycook, Anne Shirley Cullen and katlyn lala. Love ya'll:)


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Twilight saga property of Stephanie Meyer only.

Chapter 3

_A.N. Here is a chapter from third person point of view. It shows what the remaining of the Volturi are up to. And the last tiny part is from Jake's POV._

**Third person POV**

"You sure they can't see us?" Sulpicia asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes Sulpicia. That tiny nuisance cannot see past the hybrids. Now just stay here with eighty six to ninety. I'm taking the seventy five to eighty five group. Lucas and Corin have the rest. Lucas is training them in the forest. And Corin is out on an errand with some of them. I'm going to canvass the area. See humans who show signs of power."

"How are you planning to do that?" Sulpicia asked Athenodora as thirteen hybrids of the seventy five to ninety group stood around them. A few of them had been failed experiments and had to be disposed off. They were around only to blur their future so they could stay protected from the Cullen's. Otherwise they meant only as servants or food.

"I'm the new shrink in town. If anyone has a power, a mind trick, a shield in this age then they are outcasts. And such people visit shrinks. You will stay here and turn the humans Corin gets. She is getting strong humans to turn." Athenodora said.

"Who will control them?" Sulpicia asked.

"I can't be everywhere at this Sulpicia. You need to get over your grief and think. Marching upto the Cullen's is a stupid idea. It shouts suicide. We need a plan, we need help and we need numbers. I want my revenge and I'm gonna have it. If you are not with me then you can leave! Go and get yourself killed for all I care." Athenodora shouted.

Sulpicia remained silent. She didn't like being told what to do. For centuries it was her mate that controlled them all. She was the Queen. And now after his death people had started showing their true colors. Sulpicia had never hated Athenodora, but she had no love for her either. She couldn't argue with her because she needed her. She needed her sharp and cunning and evil mind if she wanted revenge on the Cullen's and the wolves. But in her mind she decided she didn't want Athenodora after her revenge was extracted.

"I will control them. But how am I alone supposed to control a bunch of new borns? They'll over power me."

"That's where Corin comes in. She'll keep them happy and addicted. And Corin is trying to contact a couple of friends of hers. Once they come, there will be at least seven vampires and fifty of those hybrids. I think we will be enough to control a new born army." Athenodora said.

"It's a big risk sister. New borns are stronger, more temperamental. Even with seven of us, centuries old and experienced vampires we will not be able to control them."

"I'm gonna bring in new borns. I will train them and I will control them. Even if you help me or not. I will have what I want." Athenodora said and left the cottage they made for themselves in the forests of Scotland.

Athenodora had killed the local shrink Dr. Dupree and very conveniently obtained documents that said she would be the new owner of the clinic. She had seen his files and decided to reschedule certain patients she thought were powerful. The thought of working for humans was totally disgusting to her. And with her thirst always uncontrollable she knew this was not a job for her. Yet she had to do it. Two of the hybrids sat with her within the clinic room as receptionists. And the other six sat in the room besides.

"If anyone of you even moves so much as an inch, I'll be here and you'll be dead. So better listen to me and sit here without moving. If you'll behave nicely I might ask Lucas to spare you'll. And no talking either. Remember I can hear and know everything." she instructed the remaining six and went to attend the first patient.

And it turned out to be totally useless. One after the other humans came in with their petty problems and cried and shared suicidal thoughts. Athenodora fitted in some of their minds that maybe escaping is not a bad answer. At the end of the day she followed her last patient out along with her hybrid group.

The man felt someone following him. He started running in the quite dark street. Only a few people were walking. Athenodora mixed in the shadows while the kids walked casually. Once she saw that the road was clear, she jumped on his back and drained him dry.

She could smell another human coming near as she finished with her patient. She whispered to the hybrids, "All yours. Share him."

Within a matter of few minutes two human bodies drained of blood laid in the dark empty corner of the street.

"Burn them seventy five." she said to the oldest hybrid. And a few minutes later both the humans had turned into ash.

She reached the forest to find two humans undergoing the change in their makeshift cottage.

"Why them Corin?" she asked.

"Look at their scars. One is a soldier and the other is a secret agent. Both strong."

She nodded. They seemed alright enough. They could make valuable soldiers. Nothing like their old guard but they will have to do.

"Sulpicia? Where is she?"

"She decided to help. She said she'll turn any human who walks by in this forest."

"Finally she got some brains! What about the hybrids?"

"We killed ninety three. You know as a warning."

"And your friends who were supposed to come?"

"They shall be here by tomorrow."

"Good. Get the hybrids to sleep and go hunt. Get back at least four humans for Sulpicia, Lucas and the hybrids. I'll take the watch." With that Corin left at the speed of light.

Athenodora sat with the laptop, she had taken from her newly acquired clinic, outside the boundaries of the little clearing they had inhabited. It had all the research documents of Dr. Dupree. She looked over his research again and again. But to no avail. No one seemed to have a genuine spark of power. At her third last file she found something interesting. Or rather someone interesting.

"Lucas! Lucas!" she called out to him.

He arrived in the blink of an eye.

"Guard the boundaries. See that the hybrids stay under control. I need to run some errands."

"Right now?"

"Yes right now!"

"Alright. Who do you want number eighty nine or ninety six? Both are strong. Ninety six is getting better at controlling his healing powers. He healed the other kids yesterday. And he is only six months."

"Give me both." She said thinking after a long time. She put on the human garb and took a small purse filled with money.

"You ninety six hold my hand and walk and eighty nine walk ahead." She ordered the two hybrids.

"My name is Troy!" the nine year old looking number ninety six said.

"Feisty aren't you ninety six? Well I think I made the right choice to take you."

"Where are you taking us?"

"And that shall be none of your business." She said slapping him hard across his face. The sound of his jaw being dislodged was obvious.

"Do I make myself clear?" she said holding him up in the air from his neck.

The hybrid Troy nodded as he coughed blood.

And with both of them she went to a solitary confinement center. There in room 408 was the man she needed to seek her revenge. Roy Stone. She climbed on the back wall with both of the hybrids hanging from her back. She searched for humans and their stupid cameras. She spotted two humans walking around in uniforms and at least ten cameras hanging from the light poles. Before the two humans could realize what was happening and the cameras could capture. She climbed over all the light poles and disabled the cameras. Then with utmost ease she crushed the two human's skull and dumped their bodies. Swiftly and quietly she climbed the stone wall of the building with the two hybrids. She broke the tiny windows of the fourth floor rooms. On her fourth try she found the man she needed. With a few punches the wall of Roy Stone's room was dust.

"How did you get in here?" he asked standing at the other end of the room away from the broken wall and the strange lady standing with two kids in his room.

"Roy Stone, all your questions will be answered outside this place. Don't you want to be free Roy? Don't you want to be rich?" Athenodora asked in her most mesmerizing voice. She threw the money at him.

"This is your chance to be free. Come with me and you will be rewarded. You'll get the best of everything as long as you come with me. So are you in."

He seemed totally dazed by her. But he shook his head and asked, "You do know why I'm in solitary confinement right?"

"Yes I very well know. And look at the troubles I took to get to you. You are special Roy. Come with me to a place where your powers are valued and feared not shunned and imprisoned." She said extending her hand to him. He took it still looking dazed.

"Good now let's go." She said and took all three to their new home.

**Jacob's POV**

She was the only one home when I returned; I couldn't smell anything except her sweet scent coming out from my house. So Edward had already taken dad.

"Dad took Billy to our house. Grandpa's stuff is still there. He said all the tests and the operation would be over by tonight. I didn't want to go without you. How was your meeting?" She asked as soon as I entered.

I nodded. I wasn't really worried about dad anymore. I knew he was in safe hands. I hugged her and said, "It was…good. We get a chance to show we belong here."

"Did you force them Jake? Are they even happy with the decision? I know Collin and Ethan and Mason and-"

"I forced no one. Maybe they all don't like you but then they don't have a reason to hate you. If anything with this war, the treat that we may be captured by the Volturi has gone. You belong here with me and nothing can change that. We'll show them we fit in here and your existence was necessary."

She said nothing. She always thought about others first. Even if those other didn't like her very much.

"Don't worry. We'll all turn out to be fine. More than fine. It's today after all these days that I finally see hope. And it's only because I know you'll be there with me no matter." I said cupping her face in my hands.

"I will always be there no matter what." She said passing me her thoughts. And then I felt her hope too. Maybe some people got it right. There is always a rainbow after the storm.

_A.N. Hello everyone! So finally some drama happening somewhere. Any guesses why Athenodora wanted to collect that guy? What do you think his power is?_

_To Katlyn Lala: That's a huuuge compliment! Thank you so very much!:)_

_To Kitty: I did good. Thank you for your wishes_

_To Lillypadz, Anne Shirley Cullen, Missionarycook and Samlicker19: Thank you guys so much!:)_

_To everyone else: You know as always please please please review. Good, bad ugly any criticism is always welcome. I hope you'll like it! Thank you for reading_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Edward's POV

"The operation was successful. He should wake up in an hour. Here is a list of medicines he'll have to take every day and his diet has to be totally fat free from now on." I said handing Rachel a prescription. She was really worried. After all losing a parent is never easy. Somewhere in this room Carlisle and Esme's scent still lingers. Rachel hurried out of the house with Paul to buy the medicines.

"She isn't home yet." Bella said entering Carlisle's operation room.

"She is with Jacob. No need to worry."

"Yeah I know. But we only got a few more days with her. Is it wrong that I want to spend all the remaining time with her? I don't even want to share that time with you. Six years is not enough Edward."

"I know. It seems only yesterday we were convincing her to give up human blood altogether and let Jacob take some rest. And today she is old enough to have kids of her own. I don't think even human eighteen years could've prepared me for this day." I said holding her in my arms. I thank that god who gave me this woman. She completed my life, she loved me back equally and she gave me a daughter.

"How long do you reckon it is before Alice finds out?" she asked.

"Well until Jake and Ness have decided a date."

"Do we really have to talk to Jake?" she asked pleading me. She took her shield down and showed me how much she longed to be with Ness.

"I know Bella. I know. But you couldn't see the sadness in Nessie's mind. Every time she sees Jacob she is so afraid he'd say no and she'd have to spend an eternity without kids. She is so much like you in that matter. Kids weren't her priority until she found out she couldn't have them after a year and a half."

"I guess I understand what's going on in her mind. But that doesn't mean I have to be totally cool with it and talk to Jake so that he agrees to have kids with my daughter at this totally inappropriate age!"

"Bella, please? It's Nessie's happiness. She deserves it after all this." I said.

"Fine. But I'm not gonna let her out of my sight until they are married!"

"Of course. Neither would I." I said with a smile. Then I heard something.

"What?" Bella asked seeing my face.

"Embry. He is standing out to meet Billy. At least that's what he is telling himself, but really all he wants is to open the next room and check on Leah." I whispered.

"Should we do something about them? It's just hurting them both. Let's just talk them through?" she asked.

"I guess we should rather not interfere until I know what Jake has heard from the elders. Though from all I know about their legends is imprint is the ultimate bond. The pain that both went through when the lost their imprint was horrible and now fighting this new confusing imprint is just hurting them again." I said listening to both of them dealing with their pains.

"I just don't get this wolf magic." Bella said sounding frustrated.

"Well magic has its unknown ways of working." I said pulling her closer and kissing her.

And just then Embry made his decision.

"Hey." He said as Leah sat staring at the door with the baby in her hands. She knew he was outside. Her heart raced at his sight and so did his.

"Hey." She said. I took Bella's hand and we moved out of Carlisle's study. Billy deserved some rest and those two deserved some privacy.

We both moved into our little cottage when I felt Jacob approaching. It was time to talk to him.

**Embry's POV**

"How is the baby doing?" I asked. All I wanted to ask was how was she doing. What was going on in her mind? What was going on in her heart? Does she love me? Does she feel forced to love me because of this imprint? What does she think of me? Does she think I'm some sort of jerk for first loving Andrea like that and now her all of a sudden?

I don't feel forced. I don't feel compelled. It feels natural to love her. I can't even remember what I felt about Andrea. All I know is that I didn't feel like this about her. With Leah I know it will feel alright, only if I know she loves me too. I've already broken Andrea's heart. I don't want something to happen between me and Leah that breaks her any further. Leah deserves happiness. She has been through a hell lot. First with Sam, then with her father dying, she becoming the only female wolf ever, losing her imprint, losing her sister. I don't want to be the reason she even sheds a tear. All I want is to see her happy now. I just want to give her anything that will make her happy. And I guess being away from her will make her happy. She has too much to deal with. She cannot have me on top of all of her worries. She has to take care of the baby. And with the baby she seems to be doing fine. And I want that to continue.

Only if I could bring myself to be away from her.

Plus how do I even know I'll love her forever? That I'd keep her happy forever? I thought I'd do the same for Andrea. And our bond broke so easily. I don't want to hurt Leah like that. What if for some reason Leah and my bond breaks? How will I forgive myself?

"He's doing good." She said looking into my eyes searching for something. She looked so miserable. Not on the outside. On the outside she was washed, bathed and dressed in clothes that looked like Esme's. But it was her eyes that gave away. They were red and swollen. Her voice sounded broken and weak. And I just knew she wasn't doing good.

"Can I hold him?" I asked. I didn't know what else to say to her. How can I make this right?

She nodded and stood up to hand him over to me. She didn't hold back for a second. From what I had heard was Leah found it difficult to trust the baby in anyone's hand. But she didn't hesitate a moment before handing him to me.

"Put your hands like this." She said indicating the posture of her hands. I folded my arms the way she showed. She gently placed him in my arms. And just when the slightest of her skin touched mine we both looked up, into each other. There was electricity. I'm sure that the look in my eyes was desperate because the next second she turned away.

I controlled myself. Her happiness. Her happiness. Her happiness. I kept repeating it over and over again like a mantra. I have to make her happy no matter how sad it makes me.

The tiny guy opened his eyes for a few seconds and stretched his hands and legs for a moment before yawning again and closing his eyes.

"You know mom always used to say that babies who sleep more grow faster. I'm sure he'd be like the tallest kid in the class."

She looked at me again right into my eyes as if she was searching for something. But what? If she would just say what she wants I'll give it to her no matter what. Even if it kills me, I'd still give her anything she wants.

She smiled a little.

"So what is this handsome guy's name?" I asked rocking him.

"I…I haven't decided." She said looking at him.

And suddenly I knew what his name should be.

"How does Harry Samuel Cal-" I stopped myself. I was just about to say Call. Harry Samuel Call. It felt right. It felt so right. The kid should be a Call. That woman should be a Call. But I stopped myself.

"Harry Samuel Clearwater?" I asked. I don't know how much longer I can keep this pretence up. I just wanna go over shake that woman and tell her I love her more than anyone has ever loved anybody else. I know I can make her happy again.

"That's….that's a good name." she said. And then a few tears ran down her eyes.

"I'm sorry Leah if I said something I shouldn't have. Do you want me to leave?" I asked. Hadn't I just sworn to myself never to make her cry over me? What the hell am I doing?!

And she shook her head.

"I don't want you to go. I would never want you to go. But I don't know why I want you here." She said in the tiniest of voice. Right then I realized the imprint bond was forcing her. She didn't want me. She wants that dead hybrid. Her real love.

I just nodded and stayed in that room until she finally fell asleep. And then I ran. I turned as soon as I stepped out of the house and I ran. I could feel the other wolves' voices in my head. But I shut them out. No one can help me now.

**Edward's POV**

"What happened? I felt Embry run away like that! He didn't want anyone to follow. His thoughts were jumbled. All I heard from his mind was Leah saying something like I don't know why I want you. What happened Edward between them? And where is Andrea?" Jacob asked looking all worried. He had only just reached home with Ness and was about to shift back when he felt Embry as he ran away.

"They talked."

"And? What the hell did they talk about?"

"Jake from all I heard was they both are fighting this imprint because they think the other is forced into it. Embry thinks that the imprint is forcing Leah into wanting him but in reality she only wants Caleb. And Leah thinks the imprint bond is forcing him into doing anything for her but that in his heart he always will love Andrea. And Embry is messed up because he is not sure what will make Leah happy. He does not know what to do. He just needs time and space to figure it out. And Andrea… well she followed Embry as soon as she saw him getting out of the house like that. Don't worry she doesn't feel like that about him any longer. She only worries about him like a friend."

"And you just let a new born go free like that into the unknown after an unstable wolf that she once loved. She is a threat to Embry plus any unfortunate humans if she comes across. What were you thinking Edward?" he said. He was really worried about Embry. He was like a brother to him even before they were wolves.

"Alice and Jasper have gone after them Jacob. They will take care of both of them." I said quietly.

"I'm…I'm-" he said trying to apologise.

"It's ok. I know he is your brother."

He just nodded. Ness held his hand and assured him everything would be fine with her power. And he seemed to relax.

"How's Billy dad?" she asked.

"He's fine. He should wake up in a few. Rachel and Paul have gone to get his medicines. Why don't you go with mom to see him Ness?" I asked her. She immediately knew something was fishy. I would never ask her to leave Jacob unless I had to talk to him alone.

"Go on. I'll be there in a few." He said kissing her on the forehead and letting go of her hand. She looked at me.

"Don't…don't force him for my happiness." Ness said in her mind. I nodded. She knew exactly what I had to talk about. Bella took her hand and they left the cottage.

"So…?"

"I understand that your pack meeting was good?" I asked him looking for the easiest way to start.

"Ya it was." He said with a smile. He was really happy. It meant that finally Ness had a chance to fit into La Push. Her real home.

"So how long before you two can finally move into your new home?" I asked trying to sound casual.

"What?!"

"Umm well this was really Esme and Carlisle's idea. They had the blueprint ready and the land brought-"

"Edward?"

"Well you'll have a new house in case you'll decide to get married. It's just on the edge of La Push because Esme wasn't sure if the continuous vampire family visitings would be fine with the wolves. So it's a small little home just by the edge. Alice would love to furnish it. She knows Esme's style the best. And she knows what you and Ness would like-"

"Woah! Aren't we going a bit too fast?"

"I…I just wanted to tell you'll that there is only a little over a year left. And Ness really wants kids. She has seen an entire future with them. She is ready for kids. And she is ready to take a new step into the future. She wants to bury the past behind her. A lot of bad things have happened. She only wants a happy future. And she wants it with you and your kids."

"I…I know Edward. But what am I supposed to do? I want to make her happy. I want to give her everything she wants. But what if I hurt her?"

"You won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because if you do I'll kick your ass. But I know you cannot ever hurt her. You'd kill yourself before you do that."

"What if even after trying we can't have kids? You know how her body is changing. What if it doesn't work out even after we try?"

"Well at least you two would've known that you'll tried."

"What if this baby hurts her? I won't let her bear what Bella had to when she had her. Though I'm most thankful that Bella didn't listen to me and bore all that pain."

"It won't hurt her. I told you before. Ness has our skin. It won't possibly be able to hurt her."

"What about the baby? What would it be like? Vampire venom and wolf genes in one body? How is that baby going to even survive?

"Jake, why are you looking at everything negative? There is a chance at the future you and Ness have always dreamt of. Just grab it and take your chances. We are always there with you'll in case anything goes wrong. Ness will have you and Billy and all the other wolves to protect her. Here she will have a father who can deliver the child in case anything goes wrong and a mother and an entire family more than crazy about kids. Nothing can go wrong as long as we are prepared." I said. I was doing this for Ness. I don't need Alice's powers to see the joy on her face when Jacob would propose her.

"Did…" Alice see something? He continued the question in his mind.

"She…saw a happy future." I said. I can't tell him what exactly Alice saw. It would crush them both.

"She…She could see us? Our child?" he asked looking surprised.

"She saw something. We have no idea what that meant. But it felt like a happy future. So that's how I know it will be alright."

"What would our kid be like?" he asked thinking about a little boy with long dark hair and chocolate brown eyes, climbing on his shoulders and pulling his ears. Then the image changed and he saw a girl looking like an exact mini replica of Ness, only the color of her skin was like his. And she was running into the forest with a grace just like her mother's.

"We don't know. That's why Aro wanted you two so badly. He thought…he thought you two would produce a very strong breed. Ness has a shield for a mom and mind reader for a dad. Her own powers plus your wolf genes. The kid can only be something really powerful."

He smiled. He really wanted it.

"They both will be fine, right?" he asked asking with a resolve forming in his mind. He only needed reassurance.

"They will be. I promise."

"So how long do you think it will take Alice to pull off a wedding? And I'm already warning you, she will not be allowed to go overboard. You have to see to that." He said.

"I don't think anyone can control Alice." I said laughing. Now only thing left to do was for Jacob to propose to her again.

"I presume you want to take her to the first beach again?" I asked.

"That's sort of our place. It feels right to do it there."

"Well I'm sure I can discharge Billy by tonight. You can take her. I won't say anything. But if Alice sees something then I won't be able to help."

"Just keep her away until at least I have the ring on her again."

"I'll try my best. Now I'd say go check on Billy and Leah. I'm sure Leah can use a friend at the moment."

"Yeah…about her. I want them to give each other a chance. Any idea how I should do that?"

"I have an idea." Nate said entering the cottage.

'Was he listening to us?' Jacob asked in his mind.

"He only just came."

"What is it?"

"You know Drake and his power?" he asked. I nodded but Jake just shook his head. He racked his brains to remember.

"He can make you forget or remember things as he wants." Nate reminded him.

"Yeah so…what are you suggesting?" Jake asked. Nate looked at me and thought about his plan. I could see his idea very clearly now.

"Well he has an idea that Drake could probably erase the bad moments from Embry and Leah's life. It will give them a chance to start anew." I said. And almost immediately I realized how wrong it sounded. But also so easy. It would solve all problems.

"No! We can't. We are not messing with anyone's memories and just erasing certain people out of their memories forever. We have no right to do that." He said with authority.

"It was just a suggestion." Nate mumbled.

"Thanks Nate, but we can't. How are the rest doing?" Jake asked.

"Pretty good. I'm sorry that I didn't trust you guys before." He said.

'It's ok. I wouldn't have either had I been in your situation." Jake said patting Nate's back.

"I gotta go. Why don't you guys go for a hunt with Rose and Emmett? Go enjoy yourselves." Jake said before running off to Ness.

**Embry's POV**

"Why are you here?" I asked shifting as soon as I realized she wouldn't leave my tail.

"We should talk Embry. Maybe we aren't tied anymore, but I still know what's going on in that mind of yours." She said.

"I love her Andrea. I really do. And I hate myself for hurting you like this. I hate myself for hurting her. I just-" I couldn't even continue. Tears ran down my face and no voice came out.

"Shh. It'll be ok. Shh." She said holding me in her arms.

She was an enemy now. She smelt horrible. Every instinct of mine wanted to kill her but somehow when she started singing I just lost myself in my sorrow and let her console me. I let a vampire console me!

What was I doing?

_A.N. Hey guys! I'm sorry this chapter took this long! I'm just having a mental block of sorts. I hope you'll haven't totally lost interest in this story._

_So first off thanks to Anne Shirley Cullen, Samlicker19 and Missionarycook. Really thank you for reading and reviewing._

_Oh and well my friend missionarycook has an amazing story, 'Searching for a love everlasting' I just read a chapter today and realized it's too good. You guys should read it too. it's got Seth!_

_And to Olivia: Thank you so much for reading and sorry it took this long to put up the next chapter._

_To everyone else: You know the usual. Please review! Good, bad, ugly, you can tell me whatever you feel. I'd be thankful even if you'll point out my mistakes._

_So thank you so much for reading. Hope you'll liked it__:)_


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I still haven't found a way to own it!

Chapter 5

**Jacob's POV**

I think my excitement, combined with Embry and Leah's sad-confused feelings plus Andrea's mixed feelings, Alice's excitement and Renesmee's confusion was too much for Jasper. He left as soon as he dropped Andrea and Embry at the house.

"Good time to talk?" I asked Embry.

He shook his head and asked to be left alone. But Andrea still followed and he did not oppose that.

What is going on Edward? I asked him through my thoughts. At the same time Ness asked, "Is he alright dad?"

"Andrea…she has a power I think." He said.

"Yes she does." Alice said.

"And it is…?"

"Well her voice it can hypnotize people. It worked on Alice and Jasper but not much probably because she is unaware of her powers and does not know how to use them. But it worked exceptionally well on Embry. I can't get much from his thoughts. They're clouded with sadness and confusion and pain. And Andrea cares for him. All she wants is to see him happy. She is willing to leave if that is the only way he could be happy with Leah."

"She…I'm sorry but she needs to leave. And Leah and Embry need to stop this blame-game and get together." I said.

"I can talk to Leah?" Ness suggested.

"We both need to talk to them together. But no matter what we say, in the end it's their choice." I said.

"I wish I could see around you guys. Life would be so much simpler." Alice said rubbing her forehead.

"I don't agree with that." I mumbled. If Alice could see us! Man that would just spoil all the fun.

She looked at me curiously then suddenly stared into space for a few seconds. We all waited for her vision to end. Bella asked Edward what was going on but he only shook his head.

"Oh Jacob Black you should know by now. I cannot be controlled!" she said with a twinkle in her eyes and laughing like the tiny pixie she is and running away into the forest right behind Jasper.

"Umm I'd take dad back. Seth is bringing my car in. Ness you coming?" I asked changing the topic. She nodded her head and caught my hand.

"What did Alice mean?" she asked using her power.

"How would I know?" I said shrugging my shoulders. I glared at Edward but he just pursed his lips trying to control his laughter and dragged Bella inside the cottage.

"I know you know." She said glaring at me. "Anyways, I can smell Seth. We should go check if Billy is ready."

"After you ma'am" I said bowing to her. She smiled and leaded the way. It was such a change, watching her smile. After all these days suddenly happiness seemed to be filling me.

She nudged the door open. Dad was still asleep under the influence of his medicines.

"Should we try and wake him up?" I asked her.

"Mom and I tried. He just opened his eyes for a moment and slept again." She said.

"Hey…" Seth said peeping through the door. "You guys ready?"

I nodded. I settled dad on the wheelchair and dragged him out.

"Any improvement?" Seth asked glancing at Leah's door. I shook my head. I was disappointing the little kid. I'm their leader. I'm supposed to solve their problems.

"Oh well Leah was always the difficult kid. I just wish dad was here. He understood her better than the rest." Seth said.

"Hey don't worry. It will be alright. You know when it's meant to be, it will be. They are fighting it now, but believe me; their future will be happy and together. All we gotta do is knock some sense into them." Ness said consoling him.

"If only it was that easy." He mumbled.

"Embry isn't easy either. Before all of this he used to laugh around a lot and make jokes an all, but on the inside he hid a lot of sadness and anger. That was why he was one of the first to turn. He always kept too much on the inside." I said.

"Well we'll get it out now. Don't worry we will get them together." Ness said confidently. "Anyways let's get Billy home."

I put Billy in his seat and strapped him in. Seth left for Port Angeles with Quil, Luke and Collin to keep a check on the vampire population. The leeches that were hiding before have started coming out now. I need to talk to Edward about this. It's getting a bit out of hand now.

By the time we reached home, Rachel was already there. Ness helped her in preparing the dinner. Dad gained consciousness after a few hours. I had to take his blessings before I did it. Again.

In the smallest of whisper I told him. "Dad I'm gonna ask her."

"You have my blessing son. You always have. I only want to see you happy. And that is what is still keeping me alive." He said in a tired voice. I hugged him and fed him his medicines.

After dinner Rachel decided to stay back while Paul was out patrolling.

"Come on we'll get you home sleepy head." I told Ness as she yawned looking at the television.

I picked her up and carried her in my arms to the car. I started the car, but not to take her home.

"Jacob Black! Are you taking me to the First Beach at this time of the night?!" she said catching my hand and using her power. I just grinned at her.

"Come on. It's a beautiful night. And for the first time today since the war things seem to be mending. We should celebrate this." I said. She just smiled. I parked the car a little away and she ran to the water. I chased after her.

"This beach is so beautiful. Especially at night when it's adored with starts and moonlight and you." She said splashing water on me towards the end of her sentence.

"Well you make everything around you beautiful!" I said splashing water at her too. We played around a bit, chasing each other, laughing and forgetting our worries for a moment.

"I don't ever wanna leave." She said as we rested on the sand with our hands entwined.

"Me neither. But we have responsibilities." I said.

"I wish the past few days had never happened. Everything got so messed up suddenly. One moment everything was fine. And next moment there is a war and loved ones are dying. I know you don't think this way, but had I not been born none of this would've happened." She said in a whisper, not looking at me.

"Had you not been born Renesmee Cullen, I would've been a miserable soul who would've had no purpose in life. I would've probably gone totally animal and not ever remember my human side again. You make me human Ness. You make me a better man. You make me wanna protect so many people and you've singlehandedly bridged the gap between vampires and wolves which is next to impossible. You are a miracle Renesmee. And even though we did suffer aren't you glad we got rid of those leeches once and for all?"

"Yeah Jake but-"

"No buts. You Renesmee Cullen are the Creator's single most breathtakingly beautiful and loving and smartest creation. You really are a marvel. A magical being put on this earth to make things better for everyone around you."

"That's the imprint speaking."

"No that's an honest Jacob Black speaking. A Jacob Black who wants to ask you whether you will do him the honours of being his other half officially in a marriage that shall take place in a few weeks in front of family and friends and a ceremony that ties us for eternity." I said rolling over her and looking her in the eye. I supporte myself on my palms while Ness blushed looking at me above her. There was surprise in those chocolate brown eyes but it was soon replaced by uncertainty.

"Even after all that I've done to you, you still wanna marry me? How can you be so forgiving?"

"How can you still not see that you did nothing wrong? You only did what you thought would be best for all. You always do the right thing Ness. How can then you think you're wrong? You're a good person and you try to make people around you happy even if it hurts you. You did nothing wrong. Nothing. So let's make more right decisions and spend the rest of forever together?"

She looked at me for a second and touched her hand to my face. "Yes Jacob Black. Forever." She said using her powers. I sat up and pulled her up too. I removed the ring from my pocket and put it on her finger where it really belonged.

She showed me an image of me waiting in a black suit surrounded with our friends and family and herself walking down the very sands of first beach in a beautiful white gown with Edward besides her.

"Forever." She said out loud and leaned in. I kissed her and repeated my promise. "Forever."

After a long time we pulled away.

"Ness I know you want kids and I swear we will try before it's too late. But if it hurts you then you need to promise me that you will put yourself before that unborn life. You need to swear to me or otherwise I won't even be able to touch you without wanting to kill myself."

"Jake I…I can't! I want this kid just as much as I want you Jacob. How can I choose?"

"I'm not asking you to choose. I'm making a decision for both of us. I only want you to agree."

"I can't Jacob!" she said adamantly with tears forming in her eyes.

"Would you rather I spend eternity without you in pain and misery?"

"No but-"

"Please Ness. I will do everything as you say for the rest of our lives. But this is one thing I want my way. Please Ness. I love you too much. I can't…I can't imagine anything-" I couldn't even complete my sentence.

"Ok can we settle on this? As long as I'm able to survive it, we will go through with it no matter how painful it is. As long as everything will be fine with both the baby and me in the end, we shall not even think of…of killing my baby." She said already fighting for someone who might not even be.

"Ness-"

"No Jake. I cannot agree to anything more. Please?" she said. She really wanted it. Then how could I deny her? I nodded.

"We should go. Before your dad hunts me down and tells me I'm no good for you and takes you away from me." I said changing the topic.

She laughed and said, "Nah dad won't do it. He would stand at the side laughing as mom would tear you apart."

"Yeah that's true."

"So how long do you reckon it will take Alice to pull off our wedding?" she asked as we walked towards the car.

"Umm two weeks and four days." Alice said appearing out of nowhere! Man she could've given me a heart attack.

"Alice!" Edward said as he came running behind.

"I saw it all. It will take place right here. There would be the stage. And from right that spot you'd enter. The only thing I'm worried about is your wedding dress. Oh wait." Alice said pointing out to places and suddenly stopping.

"A little threatening from Jasper and you my darling niece will have the most beautiful wedding dress in the world." And Alice went on and on and on.

"Alice! Alice!" Ness shouted.

"What?!" Alice said sounding irritated for being interrupted.

"The wedding will be in the way of Quileutes. After all I belong to them now. So the dress, the ceremony, the food will all be their way. And also I would rather we not invite anybody else other than Carmen and Eleazar from our vampire family and friends. The wedding will take place on their land. So I don't want to cause any more trouble than we already are. Actually Jake let's not do it here. I'm afraid if the teens come too near it might set them off. We should do it outside the boundaries with just your pack and my family."

"But-" Alice started.

"Sorry pixie but our wedding. Our rules." I said pulling Nessie closer to me and whispering, "You're the best" in her ear.

She blushed and looked down.

"Ahh Edward tell them how beautiful my idea is! Come on you're the only one who can see it. Great now everything has disappeared!" she said rubbing her forehead.

"Well I tried stopping her." Edward said laughing, to which Alice gave a mean look.

"Thank you Alice. But this is what we want. Will you please still do it?"

"Alright. But I still dress you both up along with all your bridesmaids and your best men!" she said.

"Aye aye ma'am." I said. She sounds scary when things, especially things like weddings don't go her way!

"And now that we have only eighteen days and since we're following all rules and customs, Ness will no more spend any nights with you until you'll are lawfully wedded. And you shall stay away from her because we have to squeeze approximately another fifteen years of love in eighteen days. So for next eighteen days Renesmee Cullen you will not go out of our sight for a moment." Edward said calmly as if he was telling us about the weather. How could he even think that? Away from Ness? Eighteen days? He is crazy to think if I'll let that happen.

"You can see her Jacob, but only under our watch at tomes we deem suitable." He said smiling at me. That-

"Be careful of your thoughts around me you dog. I'm going to be your father-in-law. Be very very careful around me." he said acting all serious suddenly.

"It's just eighteen days and then forever. We can do this. Eighteen days! Eighteen days!" Ness said through her power. She sounded really excited. In her mind eighteen days didn't matter because all she could see was the eternity we would be spending together.

And I had to agree because at the end of those eighteen days my eternity with Renesmee Cullen was waiting.

_A.N. O I totally honestly feel like killing myself after seeing the last time I updated. I don't think any amount of apologies can make up for that. But I'm honestly sorry._

_I really want to thank Anne Shirley Cullen. And Pavi. I'm sorry Pavi I took this long._

_And as always good, bad, ugly, drop any reviews you want._

_So please do review if you have anything to say. Thank you for taking the time and reading my work_!


End file.
